A memory device is used to store data or representations of data for recall at a later time. Errors produced when reading information representing data or produced when the stored data is recalled or read back are very undesirable. One of the main goals of any memory device is to receive the same data back as was written to the memory device. To help achieve one of the main goals, errors are detected so that a read back or recall operation can be retried or corrected.